


Five Times Plo Played Part of a Couple

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Like it says on the tin. Undercover work.





	Five Times Plo Played Part of a Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Five people chose the character Plo Koon and the trope 'undercover as lovers'. I opted to go with 'couple' instead of 'lovers'.

Ki-Adi glared skeptically at Plo as they were alone in the ship, on their way to a resort planet, wearing distinctly non-Jedi clothing.

"This is patently ridiculous," he said.

"And yet Masters Kuro and Tyvokka believe we can do it well enough to allow us to go ahead of them," Plo said cheerfully, the tusks twitching beneath his filtration mask.

"I think she hates me," the Cerean said, not entirely seriously.

"Ki-Adi, are you saying you do not wish to play the part of my paramour for this fact-finding mission? They couldn't very well ask Vokara and Anoon, given the risk to Twi'leks there."

Ki-Adi snorted. "Plo, who in their right mind is going to believe a Cerean and a Kel Dor fell in love?"

"It will be a test of our acting skills."

The conical head shook a bit. "Tell me again why one of your cohort of partners in crime isn't doing this with you?"

Plo laughed. "Dooku forbid Qui, Ky is in the middle of a difficult preparation for his Trials, Tahl is Temple-bound due to her restrictions from arguing with Nu, and Micah…" Plo had to pause, thinking of his best and closest friend, "…is recovering from injuries incurred on his last mission with his master."

"And with our Twi'lek age mates out of the question, that left me. How utterly wonderful. What if word gets back to my betrotheds?" Ki-Adi bemoaned, but it was with a lighter voice, now that he understood he was the only one available.

"Well, you'll just have to take me home with you, and let me charm them," Plo said with mirth, earning a light swat from his friend.

* * *

"How do you keep getting these assignments?" Tahl demanded, even as she stretched full-length on the very pink, very satiny bed.

"My master has a sense of humor and continues to employ it against me for assignments," Plo told her. "You make a beautiful bride, my dear friend, but that bed is not harboring the spice connection."

Tahl laughed brightly. "It's a good thing they sent me and not Micah. You two wouldn't want to leave the bed for days, as comfortable as it is."

"Tahl, my dear, I have more respect for my duty than that."

There was a very long pause, and then Plo looked at her skeptical face, tusks flexing in amusement.

"I don't believe you'd ignore the chance to enjoy your partnership away from Council eyes," she told him.

"We'd wait until after we finished the mission… and just take a bit longer to go back to the Temple than we might ought."

That had her laughing, before she rolled to her feet to play the part of a bride with an exotic non-human for a mate.

* * *

"I'll appreciate it if you keep your hands to yourself," Qui-Gon said sharply.

"I am so very tired of your inability to meet me halfway!" Plo snapped, while young Obi-Wan scuffed his feet and tried to pretend he was not with the couple. In fact, he was doing the observation needed for the mission. "I only rested my hand on your back to keep our family closer together!"

"Perhaps it is time we revisit the idea of this marriage!" Qui-Gon argued back at him, as Obi-Wan shuffled a little more to the side, falling back, looking even younger than his fourteen years and more than a little vulnerable.

The couple continued to argue, until the target took the bait by cutting Obi-Wan off from them, hustling the boy away. 

The trafficking ring on this popular family resort planet was about to find out how in tune the adults truly were, with Obi-Wan to lead them to the targets.

* * *

"We make a very unusual, but striking, couple, don't we?" Shaak crooned as she sat side-by-side with Plo on the transport back, studying the various holo pics taken of them as a vacationing couple.

"So we do, my friend, so we do," Plo said, just as engaged with the pictures. "Too bad there's not one in there of you in that blue dress."

"Why Plo, I didn't think you'd really noticed!"

"How could I not, Shaak, when you had to resort to combat wearing it? The flashes of white through the slits were most distracting."

Shaak laughed, and hugged him, knowing he was only teasing her. For all that Plo could, and did, notice other beings on those levels, she knew he belonged with Master Micah, no matter what.

Besides, she had her eye on a pretty Mirialan back at the Temple. Maybe one of these undercover missions would help Shaak move that a bit further.

* * *

Plo balanced young Keelie on his hip, while he spoke to the clerk at the desk. The droid was being quite effective, but Wolffe still wasn't always at ease with droids in any fashion. Also, the young man was not certain about either this mission or bringing his daughter along.

~Relax, my son. All that matters is that we meet the appearance of an inter-species couple with a youngling. Our contact will be here soon enough, identify us as such, and pass over the evidence we need. Then we can treat Keelie to an iced confection and leave again.~

~It's wrong to be posing as your husband,~ Wolffe growled back in his head. 

~It would probably surprise you to know how many Jedi have filled this role, Wolffe. My master trained me to observe and blend in on missions like this, so before the war, they were a specialty of mine.~

~You, _buir_?~ Wolffe asked, even as he finally gave in and reached for Keelie, who willingly went to her father, despite his appearance being slightly altered with makeup.

Plo gave a mental chuckle, before ushering his family on toward the lift to go up to the observation deck of their hotel. ~Yes, _ad_. Me.~

Those had always been good missions, a chance to observe and stop larger events in the company of good friends. Doing so now with his chosen family would only build more memories to cherish.


End file.
